After The Premiere
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: "I could never be mad at you...I love you." So what did this mean? Did Nat want to get back together? What about the kiss with Kristina? Rosalina needs to talk to Nat. And whether he knows it or not, Nat needs to talk to Rosalina. Summary sucks! Please read! ONESHOT!


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys**

**Okay, so I watched 'The Premiere' and I thought of this, so I hope you enjoy this ONESHOT! (: **

* * *

_"Please don't be mad at me for the Kristina comment," Nat said, trying to talk over the noise. _

_"And please don't be mad at me for...everything, all of it," Rosalina said, smiling up at him. _

_"I could never be mad at you," He said, smiling at a few photographers that were trying the get the teens' picture. "I love you." _

_"Wait," She looked back up at him. But before he could reply, Tuffy took her arm and tried to pull her inside. "What?" _

_"I love you!" He shouted after her. _

...

After the band performed 'Just A Girl', the after party started. Everyone was laughing, and having a great time. The crazy publicist lady wouldn't leave Mr. Wolff alone, Cooper was just happy the buzz was back, Alex was talking to some girls about his hair, Thomas, David, and Qaasim were talking with the girls they meant, and Nat was just sitting at one of the tables watching his friends. He noticed that Kristina and Rosalina weren't in sight but he didn't think of it too much.

"Hey."

He turned his head to see Rosalina standing beside him in her purple dress. "Oh hey."

"Can we talk?" She asked, adding a hopeful smile.

"Sure," He said, getting up, taking her arm to lead her away from all the noise. They walked through the studio (where the party was being held) and out the door. Once they were outside he turned to her. "So what's up?" He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say, but he pretended to be clueless.

"I wanted to talk to you...about...earlier."

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to know...did you mean what you said?"

Nat walked over to the railing of the steps and looked out at the street so he wouldn't have to look Rosalina in the eye. "Of course I did." And he wasn't lying. He meant exactly what he said. It was just easier saying it if he didn't have to look at her.

"So...why did you kiss Kristina?" Rosalina asked, standing next to him by the railing.

"It was an accident. She got ice cream on my tux and she tried to wipe it off and just accidentally kissed me."

"Oh."

"Rosalina, I meant what I said, you were my first and only never ending love." Even as he said it, he had no idea where it was coming from. On a normal basis, he would've never said any of this. "I do love you. But after everything that's happened...I don't think being together would be the best for either of us."

She nodded. "I get it."

"I mean, our friendship is the most important thing right now, and I'm afraid if we got back together it might ruin that."

"I know."

Nat finally looked at her. "One day, maybe we'll be a couple again. But right now...it's still hard."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I did all of this to you. First I kissed Michel, and then I quit the band. And I _know _you guys worked really hard to replace me, and I'm sorry you had to deal with all of that."

"It's okay—"

"No, it's not. It really isn't. If I could take it all back, I swear I would."

"I know."

"So what does this mean for us?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Let's just be really good friends," He said, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Rosalina smiled. "I'd like that."

Nat smiled back at her. "Me too."

"We should probably get back to the party, I think they'll be wondering what happened to us."

"Yeah."

They walked back inside to the party together, with Nat's arm still draped around Rosalina's shoulders. They walked over to the band who was standing and talking.

"Hey, where've you guys been?" Thomas asked.

"Just talking Thomas," Nat said.

The group, except for Kristina, looked at each other knowingly.

"It was a _good _talk, calm down," Rosalina reassured her friends.

"So everything's cool, right?" Alex asked, looking at the two.

Nat and Rosalina looked at each other. "Yeah," Nat spoke up, looking back at the band.

"So now let's celebrate!" Alex shouted.

"Woo!" David shouted.

Cooper ran over to the band. "You guys have to see this! It's Christoph!"

They all followed Cooper as he led them towards the 'must see', but Nat and Rosalina stayed behind. "We _are _friends, right?" Nat asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N-Sorry for the bad ending, but I hope you guys liked it!(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
